justaddmagicfandomcom-20200215-history
Just Add Mama P
"Just Add Mama P" is the seventh episode of Season One. It premiered January 15th, 2015 on Amazon Video. NOTE :You can now get the Just Add Magic Notebook on Zazzle:https://www.zazzle.com/just_add_magic_utensils_notebook-130222708275977226 Synopsis After the Girls learn more of the book's secret history from an unexpected ally, they cook Mind Peering Peppermints to learn who cursed Grandma. The magic leads to surprises at home, and they come away with more questions than answers. The girls try to run from Mama P, but she locked the door. She says she knows just what they need, so the girls have to sit down at a table. Mama P makes them cookies, and Kelly and Hannah try to eat them, but Darbie takes them away. Mama P explains they were made with Merwaldian White Cocoa Nibs, so Hannah and Kelly eat them. The spell gets reversed and they start pelting Mama P with questions. Mama P explains she sent the cocoa nibs over to lessen the effect of the Cedronian Vanilla they bought. Darbie asks if they could take some cookies home to help Kelly's parents, and she says yes. When Darbie tries to leave, Kelly continues asking Mama P questions. Mama P says that she had two best friends, Becky and Gina. It changed after the cookbook came into their lives. When they took a field trip into the Cedros Forest, they met the Traveler who gave them the book. The Traveler warns them of the magic, saying they'd be closer together, or driven apart. The three swore the book would never come between them. When Kelly asks what happened, as the three of them are clearly apart, Mama P says that Gina couldn't handle the magic, and used it for her personal gains. When Mama P tried to stop her, Gina cursed her. Mama P hasn't been able to leave Saffron Falls since. Kelly asks if Gina cursed her grandma. Mama P says that she doesn't believe even Gina could be capable of doing that. But she does say she will help the girls reverse the curse. The girls don't believe her, especially after she stole the cookbook. Mama P explains she was desperate to undo her curse, but the book no longer works for her. She lets the girls go home. Kelly thinks Mama P is telling the truth, while Hannah thinks she's telling the truth. In order to make sure they can trust Mama P, they decide to make Mind-Peering Peppermints so they can read into Grandma Quinn's mind. However, they need Galifrazian Syrup and Livonian Peppermint Oil, which they decide to get from Mama P. Starring * Olivia Sanabia as Kelly Quinn * Aubrey Miller as Hannah Parker Kent * Abby Donnelly as Darbie O'Brien * Judah Bellamy as Jake * Amy Hill as Mama P * Dee Wallace as Becky Quinn * Catia Ojeda as Terri Quinn * Andrew Burlinson as Scott Quinn Guest Starring * Ellen Karsten as Gina Silvers * Todd Robert Anderson as Patrick O'Brien * Mira Furlan as The Traveler Co-Starring * Samantha Bailey as Young Becky Quinn * Tiana Le as Young Ida Perez * Harper Quaintance as Young Gina Silvers * Joey Honsa as Ms. McDonald Recipes Cooked * White Merwaldian Chocolate Chip Cookies * Mind-Peering Peppermints Category:Episodes Just Add Mama P Category:Episodes Without Plot Summary